


elimination aftermaths

by Anonymous



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: over the course of a few months, ayano aishi eliminates each of her rivals. these are the aftermaths of each elimination.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kokona Haruka
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	elimination aftermaths

**Author's Note:**

> okay au where kokona is a rival, before osana, and yandev's Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator video is a thing here. just a heads up, i've done almost no research on japanese prisons so this ofc isn't accurate to japanese prisons.  
> this chapter wasn't beta read or edited, so i apologise for any mistakes ! mistakes will be fixed when the next chapter is posted.

ayano hasn't seen kokona since the trial.

she didn't want to visit kokona until musume'd been dead for a few months and osana was out of the picture. she'd sent her letters, spoken to her father, and paid respects at musume's funeral, bad mouthing kokona to keep up appearances, but hadn't done much else in regards to kokona.

the day osana broke from the two months of non stop bullying from musume's friends, broken in the aftermath of their friend's death, and committed suicide in the comfort of her home fell on the three month anniversary of musume ronshaku's tragic death and the first visit ayano aishi had with kokona haruka in prison.

"why are we alone?" is the first thing kokona says to ayano. they were in a standard visiting room; faded pink walls, kokona sitting in a chair bolted to the floor with her leg chained to one of the legs of the chair and ayano sitting across from me closest to the door. bars are over the one window in the room. there's a lack of the mandatory guard in the corner.

"it's a wonder what money can do." ayano replies. there's orange streaks in her hair framing her face. kokona's hair is a grown out buzz cut. she frowns. "i'm here to update you on all you've missed in prison. more than you think, akademi's gone wild without you in its walls." to pour more salt in the wound, ayano smiles at kokona, a true passive aggressive smile, and says "it's a shame you've not gotten to see any of the drama."

kokona's face falls. "just tell me what's happening, you don't have to be a bitch about it." she's quiet, but there's an edge to her voice that was never there before. nearly three months in prison has changed her more than ayano thought it would. 

ayano grins wider. she sighs and crosses her legs, leaning back in her chair. "oh, where do i start?" kokona doesn't say anything. "did you ever know osana najimi? she's my year."

"i'm not friends with her, but. yeah, i know of her." 

"since your trial ended, osana and several other girls have been being bullied by musume's friends,"

across from ayano, kokona visibly flinches at hearing musume's name. she's been plagued by nightmares of musume and night terrors that she can never remember, but she hears musume's screams and almost feels her blood splatter on her skin when she wakes up. just hearing the dead girl's name sends a shiver down her spine. "..." 

"hana daidaiyama in particular has been targeting poor little osana. see, hana was sent screenshots of texts between osana and yui rio admitting that she was a bit glad that you killed pure, innocent, could do nothing wrong musume ronshaku." kokona starts shaking in her scrubs. a rare happiness hits ayano at the sight of kokona shaking, but a hint of guilt hits her too. she pushes it down, ignores it. "hana's been sending osana anonymous messages online, sticking notes in her locker, and calling her names for a full twenty eight days now. she started lashing out at her classmates after musume's tragic death, but the screenshots sent to her set her on osana."

kokona knows where ayano's going with her story. a choked sob leaves her mouth. even after murdering a girl, she has empathy.

"osana najimi should be hanging from a rope on her ceiling by now. her mother isn't due home for another hour. she'll be too late when she finds her daughter. her screams will wake mrs yamada next door from her nap. taro will be devastated." 

all ayano can pay attention to is kokona's sobbing. it warms her heart. her phone buzzes in her skirt pocket. probably info chan telling her osana's finally dead. 

"why are you telling this?" 

**Author's Note:**

> universe where kokona AND kizana are rivals is a sexy universe.  
> tags will be updated when im not on mobile !


End file.
